


Destroy Me

by PandoraBedlam



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraBedlam/pseuds/PandoraBedlam
Summary: It was 1am, and Ghastly couldn't sleep.The rough Ghanith sex you've always wanted.Set after the scene in LSODM where Tanith and Ghastly flirt, before Sanguine and Ghastly beat each other up.





	Destroy Me

It was 1am, and Ghastly couldn’t sleep. 

He had tossed and turned for hours now, replaying the scene from earlier today. Tanith’s hand on his shoulder. Her slender neck as she had thrown her head back and laughed at his comment. Her teasing smile as she had left, accompanied by the despicable Sanguine. Ghastly almost hated her, but he hated himself more. And so he had left behind his bed of thoughts and traded it for the reassuring sound of his flesh on leather, pushing himself until he didn’t have to think about her anymore. About anything. 

“Can’t sleep either?”

Ghastly turned from his assault on the punching bag, surprised at the interruption, to see Tanith standing at the doorway of the hotel gym. He couldn’t escape her, it seemed.

“No,” he panted. “Not tonight. You?”

 

“Neither,” she replied. She stayed there for a moment, regarding him, before coming in closer. 

“I’m sorry about earlier,” she said, standing on the edge of the floor mat and toeing her sneakers off. Ghastly watched her warily, and didn’t reply. 

Tanith removed her sweater, leaving her in just a black sports bra and leggings, and tied her hair back off her face. Her expression was blank, and Ghastly couldn’t tell what she was thinking. What it was thinking. 

“Wanna come and have a go?” She asked, moving to the centre of the mat. 

He should have left. He knew he should have. It would be better for everyone if he just turned his back on her and left, better if he laid in bed all night thinking of her and the hard angles of her body. 

But Ghastly was tired of thinking. 

He looked at her for a moment before undoing the straps of his boxing gloves, letting them fall on the floor next to her jacket. He left his inners on as he stepped over the heap of clothes, adding his sweat soaked t-shirt to the pile. Tanith finally smiled as he stepped on the mat and raised his hands in a loose defense. 

They stood there for a moment, gazes locked, waiting for the other to make the first move. 

Tanith was the first, darting forwards to lash out with a kick that was quickly followed by several strikes, ranging high and low, setting a rapid pace. Ghastly deflected them all, giving a few fists in return, before Tanith sent a twirling kick that allowed him to step in close and wrap an arm around her waist. He took her to the ground but Tanith rolled deftly out of it, spinning on her hip to wrap her legs around Ghastly’s arm and restrict his movement. Instead of trying to squirm out of her grip, he got closer again, wrapping his other arm around her and lifting her. He quickly dropped her, his body weight pushing Tanith’s grip open, and tried to switch to a headlock. Tanith was quick though, and tried to spin away again. They stayed locked together, rolling over each other on the ground, before Ghastly reluctantly let her go and they both sprang to their feet, arms out in front. He knew that she was going easy on him. Even before the remnant had taken over they had been equally matched, never mind now. This time, Ghastly didn’t wait for Tanith to make the first move. In one rapid motion he rushed forward with several hits, keeping her distracted until he was close enough to flip her over his hip. She turned this into a cartwheel and returned the favour, trying to throw Ghastly to the ground, but he caught her ankle as she did so and brought her down in a heap on top of him. 

Tanith tried to switch to a headlock again, but Ghastly flipped her so that he was on top, and suddenly they were face to face, chest to panting chest. Before either of them knew it, Tanith’s lips hungrily found his, and they moved with a different insistence now.  
Tanith moaned and wrapped her arms around Ghastly’s shoulders, not willing to let him escape. Not that he wanted to. He kissed roughly back, trying to catch his breath as much as he could without breaking contact with her. A small voice in the back of his head was telling him that this was wrong, this was terrible, but the rest of him knew that it was oh-so-right. 

Using her hips, Tanith flipped them again until she was on top, knees on either side of Ghastly’s body. He was completely under her power now, and he didn’t think that he could stop, even if he wanted to. His hands had a mind of their own and they drifted down over Tanith’s body, feeling her curves and pulling her closer. Had she worn this top just to tease him? She probably had. Ghastly hadn’t been this close with anyone since last he kissed Tanith, and it was making his head spin.  
She bit his lip savagely, almost drawing blood. It made Ghastly grunt, in pleasure more so than pain, and he broke their kiss in order to return the favour to her neck. She gasped in delight and rolled her hips forward over his, eliciting a guttural growl that made Tanith shiver. He was enjoying this, she could tell. Had he been thinking about her lately? Was she the reason he was up this late, trying to clear his head with his fists? By the growing hardness in his sweatpants, she thought yes.  
She reached down between them to grab at him and he froze. This seemed to be too much too quick for him, as he pushed her away and rolled to his feet. She pouted.

“You’re not Tanith,” he panted. “Get out of her, or get away from me.”

“Oh Ghastly,” she replied. “I may not be the Tanith you once knew, but I’m so much better now.”

She came close and kissed him again, but she got no response. She switched instead to his neck, biting and nipping her way down onto his shoulder. 

“I’m way more fun now,” she looked up at him with teasing eyes. “And I’m on your side now, aren’t I?”

Ghastly still didn’t reply, just watched her warily. 

She stood on her toes and bit the top of Ghastly’s ear, her breasts pressed firmly against his chest. She felt his jaw clench, and knew that she was close to corrupting him.  
“Come and have a go,” she whispered, “if you think you’re hard enough.”

Tanith knew she was right when he growled and reclaimed her lips, his insistence forcing her backwards a few steps and up against the wall of the gym with a thud. She gasped in pleasure, wrapping her arms around his neck as he ground himself into her, hard and forceful. She loved it. She wanted more. She wanted him to destroy her.  
She let out a shaky moan as Ghastly tore the strap of her sports bra down and roughly bit the top of her breast. So the top was a tease, then. She brought her fingernails down and across his muscular back as her took her nipple in her mouth, harshly nipping and sucking. He grunted, clearly enjoying this, and renewed his needy grinding against her.  
“Ghastly,” she panted. “I need more.”

He ignored her, returning his ministrations up to her neck as he used his strength to completely rip her sports bra in two. She would have been mad if she wasn’t so turned on by his display of domination. Her half-hearted complaint died in her throat as he knelt in front of her, dark eyes watching her heaving chest. His hands gripped her hips, holding her tight against the wall, and Tanith slung a leg over his shoulder and pulled him closer to her.

Ghastly looked up at her, admiring her swollen lips and tousled hair. He was beyond caring about what was right and wrong anymore. He knew this wasn’t Tanith, but he desperately, aching wished it was. He almost hated her for it. Almost as much as he hated himself. 

He brought his hands down from her hips and slid them between her thighs. She sighed and leaned back against the wall, providing Ghastly with a heavenly view. His hands were gentle and teasing, sending a shiver through Tanith, before he grabbed the material and ripped again. Annoyed at her ruined clothes, Tanith leaned forward to tell him off, but she slumped back against the wall again as his mouth replaced his hands. 

Tanith’s knees went weak. Ghastly saw her eyes roll to the back of her head as he used his mouth to tell her all he felt for her, how he missed her, how he loved her. She let out a quiet whimper and this spurred him on, faster and more insistent. He brought one of his hands down from where he was probably leaving bruises on her hip and pushed his fingers inside of her, evoking a surprised gasp. 

Tanith’s hands scrabbled for purchase, seeking anything to steady herself. One found his shoulder, and the other found the nearby exercise machinery. She used her arms to anchor her as she closed her eyes and focused on the pleasure, her hips almost unconsciously grinding against Ghastly’s face. He grunted in response and the vibrations sent chills. 

“Ghastly,” she groaned. He ignored her again, focusing on the broad strokes of his tongue and fingers that were making her come undone. 

“Ghastly,” she tried again, and dug her nails into his shoulder. He looked up at her but didn’t stop, and the sight of his dark eyes between her thighs nearly made her abandon her attempts. Nevertheless, she pushed him away.

“I want you to destroy me,” she panted.

Giving one final lick that made Tanith nearly collapse, Ghastly stood. She tentatively put her leg down, unsure if it would support her, then changed her mind. She jumped, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. He caught her, hands on her ass, and squeezed. She grinned wickedly as she reached between them again and grabbed him through his pants. He didn’t recoil this time. He pressed Tanith against the wall, gasping at her tight grip on him, stroking, pulling him out from the waistband of his sweatpants. She took a moment to feel him, tease him, before she led him to her. 

They groaned in unison as Ghastly pushed inside of her, slowly. He took a moment, panting into her neck, to make sure their grip on each other was secure.  
Then he began his work to destroy her. 

Tanith was already sensitive from Ghastly’s earlier attentions, and she panted roughly as he thrust into her. Each thrust sent her harder into the wall, sent her closer and closer to the edge.

“Ghastly,” she moaned. “Don’t stop, Ghastly.”

Ghastly didn’t have any such plans. Sweating from the exertion, he brought one hand up from her ass to knead her breasts, which were bouncing irresistibly in his face. He let out a shaky groan as she leaned forward and bit along his neck again, so hard that he was likely to have bruises that next morning. He didn’t care. He wanted her to destroy him right back. 

Tanith pushed off of the wall and Ghastly stumbled backwards, tripping over his own feet. They tumbled to the floor, but Tanith wasn’t bothered. Without missing a beat she kept going, riding Ghastly, who was still a little dazed from the fall, with vigour. He shook his head clear and wrapped his arms around Tanith’s midsection, holding her tight while he took control and pounded up into her roughly. She moaned, eyes unfocused, and threw her head back in pleasure. 

The sight of Tanith on top of him in the throes of passion nearly pushed Ghastly over the edge. She looked angelic, with her eyes closed in concentration, and the bruises starting to show on her neck and breasts. They wouldn’t be easy to hide. He felt pride, and thought about how Tanith would explain them to Sanguine. And then she opened her eyes, and looked down at him with a wicked glint in her eyes, and she looked positively devilish.  
He growled and went to push her over again, but she resisted. They fought for control until Ghastly reached down to rub her clit, and she lolled in his arms. He pushed her onto her back as he continued to rub and rut, Tanith locking her legs behind him and digging her heels in. 

They were becoming more frantic, more insistent. The end was nearing. Ghastly wished he could have drawn this moment out, savoured it, but his rational mind no longer had any control over his body. It hadn’t been for this entire encounter.  
Tanith’s eyes closed, and she began to contract. It made Ghastly grunt, and pound faster into her. She grabbed his shoulders, nails clawing deep, as she started to convulse. She cried out as Ghastly circled her clit in time with his thrusts, and he held her securely as she arched her back, orgasm rippling through her.  
He kept up the pace even after she was done and reduced to a limp mess, until it was his turn to groan and convulse. His thrusts became slower and more erratic, and finally he came, vision cloudy, Tanith’s voice whispering dirty nothing’s in his ear. 

He collapsed on the floor next to her. They were quiet apart from their panting, until Tanith got her breath under control and spoke. 

“Wow. I don’t think I can stand up.”

“Good,” Ghastly grunted in reply. Although his legs were weak and his breathing still erratic, he managed to roll over onto his stomach and push himself to his feet. He held out his hand to Tanith, and helped lift her to her feet. She stumbled a little, but Ghastly didn’t help her. The shame was starting to set in now. 

“Thanks for the workout,” she smiled at Ghastly as she pulled her jacket on, zipping it up over the ruins of her sports bra. She looked down at her leggings then, unsure of how to cover the hole.

Ghastly tossed her his shirt, and she held it in front of her as Ghastly turned and left.  
“Thanks!” She called out after him. He didn’t respond. 

The walk back to his hotel room was quiet, except for inside Ghastly’s mind, where shame clashed with pleasure, and a little sadness thrown in for good measure. He was lost in thought, trying to forget about the way Tanith looked when he was on his knees, when he turned a corner and nearly bumped into someone.

“Woah! Ghastly!” Saracen Rue stumbled back. “What are you doing up?”

“Uh, I couldn’t sleep. I was in the gym.” He hoped the light wasn’t good enough for Saracen to see the marks Tanith had left on him. “But I’m super tired now, so I’m going to go bed -”

“Wait a minute,” Saracen stepped forward, squinting at Ghastly. “What’s wrong with your chest?”

Damn it, Ghastly thought. Saracen Rue really does know everything. 

“Uh, nothing, just...itchy.” 

Understanding dawned in Saracen’s eyes, probably seeing the bites on Ghastly’s neck, and he clapped his shoulder. 

“I get it Ghastly, it’s none of my business.” Ghastly had never seen Saracen smile so wide. “Glad to see you’re getting over Tanith, though!”

And he continued on to wherever it was he was going. 

Ghastly let out the breath he had been holding and hoped Saracen didn’t come across Tanith on the way. Huh, he thought as he continued to his room. Maybe Saracen Rue doesn’t know everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the fighting is bad, I made parts of it up.


End file.
